Confessions
by Terra Lea
Summary: Kyouko finally confesses to Ren. But is his reaction really what everyone expects? Parody of RENXSHO. Rated T for disturbing mental imagery and warped imagination. Enjoy! Now being continued because the fangirls are scary.
1. Confessions

Summary: Kyouko finally confesses to Ren. But is the result really what the fangirls thought it would be?

* * *

Tsuruga Ren stared in shock at the young girl standing before him, his mind completely blank. Had she really just confessed to him? He really didn't know what to say.

"I...I'm sorry, but..." He trailed off, as Fuwa Sho burst into the room, dressed in a suit, and holding a bouquet.

"Ren-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!" He called out, sashaying into the room. The two looked up, Kyouko curiously, Ren excitedly.

"Showa-chaaaaaaaan~!" He called back, tears streaming down his face.

Suddenly, they were in a field of flowers, running towards each other, little sparklies in the air.

The whole illusion was destroyed when Kyouko tripped Ren.

"**Ano....What is going on here?**" She asked, little demons flying around her. Yashiro was in the background, a horrified look on his face.

"Well....you see....it starts with my mother being really scary when I was a child. Traumatized me for life. I just couldn't bring myself to be with a female. And then I met the man of my dreams..." Ren explained, eyes shining with happiness, as Sho wrapped his arm around Ren's waist.

Kyouko looked from Ren to Sho, then back.

"But....but....he's..."

"One woman's trash is another man's treasure." Ren said, staring her in the eyes. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Something struck Kyouko from the head to the feet. A sudden feeling of anger and betrayal raced through her veins as she stared at her enemy with his arms wrapped around her Senpai. Suddenly, all of Hell crashed down on the reality she had become familiar with. Her enemy. . .and her Senpai. . ._together? _How s_trange _is that?

"Ano, Tsuruga-san, is this a joke? An American joke or something?" Kyouko hoped.

Ren and Fuwa Sho exchanged concerned glances before Ren broke away from Sho's embrace.

"I'm sorry, Mogami-san," he said. "But, me and Sho. . .we are _madly _in love. And after today's shooting. . .well. . .you see. . ."

Fuwa Sho pulled out a tiny box and flashed it at Kyouko, whose face went quite sour at the sight.

"We're getting married!" Fuwa Sho announced with a wide grin. "And then, afterwards"—a his smile broadened—"we're gonna b— "

"No, no, NO!" Kyouko shouted as she clasped her hands over her ears. "I've had enough—please just tell me that this is all just a dream!"

"Why, are you _jealous_?" Sho asked, teasingly. "You couldn't have me forever, you know."

"WHAT MORON WOULD **WANT** TO!?" Kyouko yelled. Ren whimpered, tears in his eyes.

"Mogami-san...you're so meaaaaaaan~" He cried. Kyouko was at a loss for what to do. Her Senpai had never _cried_ in front of her before.

Sho grabbed Ren's face, tilting it so that their noses were touching.

"Don't worry, Ren-chan~ she's just jealous of what we have." He said.

"Showa...."

"Ren-chan...."

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Yashiro screamed, sitting up in bed. He looked around, noticing he was back in his room. He put his hand to his chest, waiting for his heart beat to return to normal.

"W-what was **THAT**?" He asked himself. "No more eating take-out before bed..."

He got up and started making coffee. There was no way that he was getting back to sleep now.

* * *

A few miles away:

"MOGAMI-SAN! _**I'd never**_!" Ren jolted up in his bed, heavily breathing. Sharply, he turned his head from right to left until he noticed that he was sitting in his dark room with no Fuwa Sho around. After a long while, he was able to calm down, and then shut his eyes grimly at the gruesome memory of himself and that man that hurt Kyouko. . ._cuddling._

He shivered at the very thought.

"What the _hell _was that all about?" he grumbled to himself as he pushed aside his comforters and slid to the edge of his bed. His eyes then trailed over to his bedside table where he knew a box sat within. An uncomfortable jolt erupted in his gut at the memory of his plan.

"Mogami-san. . ."

He felt guilty inside at his closely-kept secret, but he felt even worse at the nightmare he had. In a matter of seconds, he was running for the bathroom as hard chunks of sick crawled up his throat.

* * *

In the darkness of her room, Kyouko sat huddled in the darkest corner, shaking dangerously, as an aura of disturbed fascination crept up over her trembling figure. For she had a gruesome nightmare of her Senpai and mortal enemy. . ._cuddling. _She couldn't contain the sickness in her gut stirring up at the mere memory; she knew that if she were to move from that exact spot, she'd run screaming bloody murder from the room.

"No," she laughed nervously to herself, "Tsuruga-san isn't like that. . . Ha, ha, ha. . . ha. . .uh. . .yeah. . ." But, she wasn't very convinced.

After all, Ren and Sho hated each other with a passion, so there was no way they'd wind up together. I mean, sure Tsuruga Ren seemed a little—Kyouko dare think—gay with an ish, but he would _never _go out with Kyouko's enemy. . .right?

Unless. . .

_Unless. . ._

_**Unless. . .**_

"YEE-AHH!!" Kyouko cried in horror as she jumped to her feet. "I made Tsuruga-san _**really **_mad at me this time, didn't I?!"

* * *

Sho had been sitting up in bed, staring into space for thirty minutes, not moving.

Him? And **Tsuruga Ren**!? The very man he hated for taking Kyouko away from him? They say there's a thin line between love and hate, but it's not _**that**_ thin!

Then, as soon as he thought that, he suddenly had a great idea for a song. As much as it pained him, next time he saw Ren, he'd have to thank him.

* * *

**Terra Lea: Okay, the idea for this fan-fic was solely mine, and I thought this up mainly to get all of your opinions. Hate, love, intrigued, disturbed—whatever kind of reviews. I realize that no one has done this before—or I just haven't read nor seen any pairing like this. But, hey, send feedback on how you felt reading this chap., and just....just give up.**

** Nezumi Neko: And if you thought ****this**** was bad enough, there's gonna be another chapter! :D**

** The thought was Terra Lea's, but I helped her write it. Most of it.**

** I was Fuwa Sho (Who we've nicknamed Showa). All those disturbing parts you wish you hadn't read? Mine. xD **

** I was also Yashiro, who wasn't supposed to be in this at all. Terra was everyone else.**


	2. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: We don't own Skip Beat, Hetalia, or the internet. In fact, we barely own anything at all. :D**

* * *

A very tired Kyouko wished her caretakers a good day before stepping out of her home and embracing the beautiful day ahead. The sun was slowly creeping up from just behind wispy, dark clouds dotting the sky. But, she couldn't enjoy the cool, fresh morning air on her face or even that a group of teen-aged girls were gossiping about how badly Fuwa Sho had acted recently on the Oprah show. Nope, because her heart was heavy with why Ren would date her enemy—or even why she'd have such a nasty dream!

With a heavy sigh, she began down the street towards the studio.

_Now, how do I approach this. . ? _Kyouko thought, nervously, to herself. _Tsuruga-san might be really angry with me, but I failed to notice. . .again. Well, he always smiles so charmingly towards other people—EEP!_

She froze abruptly in her tracks as her heart caught. Kyouko remembered distinctly the previous day that Ren was talking so gentlemanly towards a group of giggling girls that came to get his autograph. Kyouko—though she hadn't made contact with the intimidating Senpai all that day—could sense something disturbing about his behavior. It was subtle, yes, but it still existed. But, the good news is, she didn't set a stage on fire. . .maybe the green room. . .but definitely not a stage.

* * *

Yashiro found it very difficult to look at Ren the whole ride to the filming studio. If Ren had noticed his behavior, he didn't say anything about it.

Yashiro looked over at the actor, remembering his dream. What the heck had sparked that, anyway? Perhaps it was trying to tell him something?

"Is there something wrong, Yashiro?" Ren asked, noticing that his manager was staring at him.

"Eh? Oh, no, it's nothing." He replied. If the dream **was** trying to say something, he had a feeling that he didn't want to know what it was.

* * *

Ren cast another glance at his twitching manager. The man seemed to be acting a little strange that morning—almost as if he had some horrible nightmare like the one Ren had the previous night. He shuddered at the very thought of sharing a dream with Yashiro. How. . .absurd. . .right?

But then again, the young manager was always on edge about something. Whether it was the obsession with Ren's and Kyouko's relationship or always evaluating the young actor's expressions and moods, he always seemed to be anxious.

_Well, _Ren thought, _it can't be anything as bad as that nightmare I had last night. _He shuddered again, a ripple of discomfort bristling his spine. _I can't believe that __**thing **__held me. Ugh! And Kyouko. . . _He recalled the malice in her voice and uttered a chuckle. _. . .she tripped me._

"Ren!"

Ren quickly swerved back into the lane before they were struck dead by a bus. Yashiro's heart nearly bolted out of his chest, and Ren had to suppress a laugh at the mere thought of dying.

"Well, that was a close one!" Ren laughed.

"Ya, think?!" Yashiro demanded, hysterically, clutching his chest. "Now, keep your eyes on the road!"'

_Well, kinda hard to do when you have a twitching passenger beside you, _Ren grumbled ot himself.

* * *

As for Fuwa Sho and the disturbed nightmare. . . For some strange reason, Ren was beginning to feel as if something strange was about to transpire.

Fuwa Sho (Showa) stood, eyes narrowed, as he watched Ren's car park in the parking lot. He could not believe he was about to _thank_ that guy.

As Ren and Yashiro got out of the car, Sho noticed Kyouko walking down the street. As he looked back at Ren, trying to ignore her, he noticed that Ren had frozen, eyes on him.

Yashiro was also looking rather uncomfortable.

Kyouko froze halfway down the street at the sight of Ren and Yashiro. Her heart shot up into her throat like it usually did when she was struck with fear, and her shoulders bristled as fear washed right over her. And to make things even better, her Demons could detect that person, (Showa), just beyond. Nervously, she turned her head left to right sharply.

_Where? _She wondered, mentally.

Sho noticed Kyouko pause, for he was watching her out of the corner of his eye like the stalker he is. What was her problem?

"Tsuruga." He said.

"Fo Showa*." Ren replied.

_Oh, no—the sparks! _Kyouko screamed in her mind, as she rushed over to Ren's side. _I have to stop this!_

"S-S-SUMIMASEN*!" Kyouko panicked as she bowed. "Whatever I did, I apologize, Tsuruga-san!"

"Mogami-san. . .?" Ren was struck speechless by her hasty conclusion.

"Oi, I was talking to you, Tsuruga Ren! I have something important to say, so listen up!" Sho exclaimed. The men's eyes met, and they looked away, both blushing as the memory of the nightmare came back.

"...Thanks."

Kyouko lifted her head, left eye twitching, glancing between both flushed boys in disbelief. Did Sho just say 'thanks' to her Senpai? But. . .for what?

"Ts-Tsurgua-san?" Kyouko choked as she turned in his direction. "Is there. . .something you want to tell me?"

And Ren (please read What's Behind That Sparkly Smile to understand this) suddenly looked down at her with the most horrified expression on his young face.

"M-Mogami-san," he practically choked on her name, "how. . .did. . .you know?"

And all Hell broke loose. But, what the actors and actress seemed to fail to understand was that all their answers were completely irrelevant to the situation. What hopeless fools.

Yashiro, figuring he wouldn't be able to get a word in, just pulled out his camcorder and started recording.

_Three people, three conversations._

* * *

***1: Fo Showa, the second nickname that we made for Fuwa Sho. It's also a play on the words, "For sure." Get it?**

** *2: Sumimasen: Terra Lea wrote this, and neither of us knew how it was spelled. :P**

** Formal Japanese for "I'm Sorry" or "I'm very sorry", something like that.**

** Terra Lea: Hahaha! Hey guys! --(Hetaria reference) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I do believe this is the last chapter for this fanfic, but I'm still working on the Sequel to What's Really Behind That Sparkly Smile. So, look forward to that (or not). Um, Ren might have been OOC, as well as Kyouko, but who cares. Long commentary, short, please review. All reviews are accepted. Try not to use too much foul language, please. That's all.**

** Nezumi Neko: (Alfred F Jones/America's VA is Tsuruga Ren's VA, too. It's weird to ****me.) Also, rule 110 of the internet.(Reference~)**

** So.......Terra Lea took all of the good things to say. Please review? Oh, and everyone's OOC here......sorry? I haven't watched or read Skip Beat for quite some time, so...**

** The official apology for writing this. :D**


	3. Lory's Idea

"So, Lory, what do you think of this?" Yashiro asked, as the video ended.

"Ohohohoha!" Lory's eyes flashed with a mischievious glint. "I've been struck with inspiration for my next masterpieve: 'An Unexpected Love'! Yes, that's what I'll call it! Hmm, I wonder if I borrow this Fuwa Sho for a while?"

"Uh....excuse me?"

"You're excused--but can't you see it? The drama....the suspence...the screaming fangirls....After all, Ren and this Fuwa Sho are the top two models of today's society. We should start making the script immediatley!"

The obsessed President pulled out his cellphone and began punching in a number while Yashiro stood, frozen, by the man's hasty dicision.

"UH, sir, I don't think that'd be a good idea..." Yashiro objected. "Even if you proposed the idea to him, I think he'd refuse."

"NONSENSE!" Lory exclaimed, shrugging off Yashiro's negative response. "Kyouko used to know this boy, correct? Well, I'm sure if she asked him, he'd definitely agree. Yashiro, inform both Ren and Kyouko of my brilliant idea! I now must contact Kuu..."

Yashiro stared at the man for a moment, before standing.

"Right, I'm on it."

After all, he _was_ curious as to how Ren and Kyouko would react...

As Yashiro dismissed himself with a facinated expression on his face, Lory couldn't help but smile wickedly to himself.

"I wonder what the end product of this will be...?" He mused, and then turned and replayed the video; for he was soon to send it to Kuu.

---

"WHAT!?"

Yashiro flinched. Well, he asked for it.

"I'm just the messenger." He said, stepping away from the murderous Tsuruga Ren.

Kyouko, twitching, made a quick grab at her last Demon as it made a dive at Ren's quick, dark aura slowly engulfing his figure. Kyouko quickly migrated away from him in fear of being attacked by his anger, but the young actor merely smiled pleasantly, tucking his hands into his pant-pockets.

"What a great idea!" He agreed, unexpectedly.

"Wh-wh-what!?" Kyouko stammered in disbelief. "Tsuruga-san...?"

"Think about it, Mogami-san," Ren continued, turning in her direction as that smile broadened. "This could be fun...._**perhaps**_." He spat this word. "Besides, it would be great to act alongside enemies. It'll give us...._**tolerance**_....for each other." He spat this word, too, and even though the irritation didn't show on his face, Kyouko could see the curves of his lips trembling to keep that smile. Not a good sign.

"Yashiro," Ren turned his murderous intent towards his manager, "let us walk and discuss this. Will you excuse us, Mogami-san?" And before Kyouko could go to Yashiro's aid, a threatening hand shot out of Ren's pocket and took Yashiro by the arm. Not five minutes had passed before they disappeared from Kyouko's view.

By then, Yashiro already knew he was in trouble. He glanced up at the younger man nervously.

"So, about the movie..." He started.

"You can start by explaining to me why the president decided to put Kyouko and Fuwa Sho in the same film." Ren growled, dangerously. "I swear, if he follows through with this, I'll make that pathetic boy's life Hell."

"Well, it started with a dream--skipping that part, Lory's just weird. He thought the whole thing up himself." Well, it wasn't exactly a lie...

"Of all the ridiculous ideas that man has come up with..." Ren had to stop himself before a series of unpleasant words spilled out of his mouth. "Yashiro, you tell the president to replace us with different actors. I don't want to take part in being in the same film as that man."

**It might be continued...**

* * *

**A/N:**

** Nezumi Neko: =O**

** I was expecting hate mail! By the way, that last chapter was supposed to be, well, the last chapter. But now, because you all reviewed, I think this is going to be rather long....**

T-Lea: Hahaha! I didn't expect anyone to really be interested by this. I expected total hate-mail. Well, you guys wanted more, so here's what we came up with to continue the story. Poor, poor, Ren and Kyouko. Thanks for all the reviews!

**N-N: I just realized, I, being Yashiro, am not going to have a big role in this story! :O**

T-Lea: Crap. . . I have all the roles? D=

** N-N: We're just passing the keyboard back and forth 'cause we don't know what to say anymore.....Oh, the "it might be continued" thing is a Hetalia reference. :D**

**Ren is 20(technically 21 now) and Yashiro is 23, so Ren is younger.....(America is 19, and England is 23. :D Hint hint at what might be the next crack pairing for this story.)**

**THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!**


	4. And so

"L-Lory, please reconsider! Ren looked like he was going to _murder_ someone—most likely Fuwa Sho—when I told him about this!" Yashiro pleaded.

"Ah, but it's too late. I've already started advertising for it." Lory responded, waving the poor manager off. "However, if you have any suggestions on how to make this story better, please, don't hesitate to tell me."

Yashiro stared at the President, speechless. He could be _killed_! By Tsuruga Ren! And the President didn't care? Oh, sometimes he wished he had followed his sister's advice and become a news reporter, or something.

"Well then, I'll just give him a list of the pros and cons of this? If the pros outweigh the cons, perhaps Ren will agree...Who are all of the actors in this movie?" Yashiro asked, taking out a notepad and a pen.

"Well, as you know, Mogami Kyouko, Fuwa Sho, and Tsuruga Ren. There will also be Ku, Shiori, and a few others. Oh, and the lead singer of Vie Ghoul." Lory said, counting off his fingers. "As the main characters, that is."

Yashiro dropped the notepad and pen. Yeah. Ren wouldn't like this one bit.

* * *

**Nezumi Neko: D:**

** Terra Lea left me to write this all by myself! Evil her! About the main characters in this movie/drama...whatever it is....I just added Shiori randomly. That...that **_**is**_** the name of someone in Skip Beat, right? I'll go find the names of others later....**

** Also! Sorry for not updating this sooner! We were scared. This is probably going to suck. There were only supposed to be, like....2? 3 chapters? But no, you guys wanted more! (;D)**

** So, this story is gonna go downhill from here. Once I can get online again, I will post this and then go to wiki, or something, to go look for other characters that will be in this movie/drama thing.**

** I know that the author's note is probably longer than the chapter itself, but the chapters should get longer once TERRA LEA STARTS HELPING! D:**

** Kthnx. :D**


	5. It's Decided!

T-Lea: Hey everyone, it has been a while since we've posted, hasn't it? Well, here's the next chapter.

**Warning: Yes, characters are OOC. So sorry, 'cause I'm terrible at portraying their original personalities.**

**Disclaimer: You guys aready know that we don't own Skip-Beat—now this is just pure torture! XD**

* * *

Kyouko stared horrifed at the notepad Yashiro had handed to Ren. Her eyes were wide with fear as she read down the list of familiar and yet unfamiliar actors and actresses for the cast of the movie they _had _to participate in. And her eyes came to rest on that dreaded name, Reino, from Vie Ghoul. If Yashiro thought that Ren was hostile, then he hadn't met Kyouko's side just yet.

"Yashiro-san~," she sang as her eyes began to burn with fierce rage. "Certainly the director is playing a joke on us, right? Because if he isn't, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life!"

Ren smashed the notepad in his hand with a tight fist, also glaring at the manager.

"What a truly. . ._**despicable. . .**_idea," he growled at Yashiro. "Why do I feel like you played a role in the forming of this film? I refuse!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Ren. It was all the president's idea—you know how he can be sometimes..." Yashiro replied, not making eye contact with either of them. He'd known that this wouldn't sit well with these two! Why didn't Lory listen to him!?

"Of course, Yashiro, I should have known," Ren replied sarcastically. "Hand over the camcorder. . ._**now.**_"

Kyouko blinked blankly. "Camcorder?" she repeated, confused.

Ren sighed. "I have such a creepy manager...carrying around something like that every day. I should have known he'd one day use that to black mail me."

"B-blackmail? Camcorder? Haha, I have no idea what you're talking about..." Yashiro laughed nervously, starting to sweat. "Honestly, Ren! So little faith in your manager..."

"I'm glad you understand. Mogami-san, shall we?"

And before the manager knew it, he found himself being forced into a nearby closet as both Ren and Kyouko began interrogting him harshly on the whereabouts of this camcorder. Little did they know it was already in the hands of an intrigued Kuu, who was watching it with such passionate fire in his eyes.

"So, what do you think?" Lory asked, grinning.

Kuu, tears sparkling in his eyes, replied with, "My son. . .my beautiful son. . .made this masterpiece? I think it's brilliant. Let the show go on—it must!" (Blows nose).

"Glad you agree. In this movie, you will play Ren's character's father."

"I think it's lovely," Kuu replied dramatically, gripping his chest as if touched by admiration. "I shall accept! Now, what about this Mogami Kyouko and Fuwa Sho? I think they would make a wonderful couple in this film! And this Reino character shall be Fuwa Sho's rival, eh?"

"No, no, I've got it _all_ planned out. Ah, I can see it now! The fangirls will be so surprised with this!" Lory exclaimed. "Though, I suppose Reino _has_ to be a love rival..."

"Yes, yes!" Kuu exclaimed, enthusistically. "It'll give me the chance to reconcile with my son. . ._again._ When are we fliming, Boss? We must begin immediatley!"

"I agree. I sent Yashiro to go inform Ren and Kyouko, but he has yet to return." Lory replied. He paused for a moment, before: "Ah well, I'm sure everything will be fine."

But little did they know, that everything w_asn't _fine.

* * *

**Nezumi: Hahaha! I just realized that this is still marked as complete, isn't it? I think we're going to make a separate fanfic—Confessions: The Movie. xDD**

** Anyway, sorry it took us so long! Had Terra not been so busy with other **_**unimportant**_** stuff -glares- it would have been up sooner.**

** T-Lea: -glares back- How dare you criticize my brilliant, writer's mind! Just becuase I have more stories to complete than you doesn't mean that it isn't important. xD Anyway, here's the next chapter that **_**I **_**mainly put together. Nezumi did very little.**

** Nezumi: Not true! I've already come up with the plot for the movie! So take **_**that**_** Terra! And that is so not true—I've got about 4 stories that I'm working on right now! If I add this one, it makes five, so **_**there**_**! =P**

** Kk, we'll go now...**


	6. And They Hate Their Roles

T-Lea- Btw, Kyouko is my favorite character. She has demons everywhere...I want one! 3

**Disclaimer: This is unecessary, isn't it? I don't own Skip-Beat...obviously. **

**Oh yeah, and a few OC's will be coming up. (Other Character).**

**

* * *

  
**

Kyouko couldn't believe her eyes. It had only been thirty minutes on set, and _already _Shotaro was acting like the jerk he was, glaring in Ren's direction. The Beagle-guy was trying to sneak past Ren to approach her with a most disturbed-in-appearance rose that had her name burned into the stem. Shudders up and down her spine. Well, at least the actors weren't fighting yet, as she had pretty much suspected would happen upon sighting each other.

But, uh, where was Yashiro? And they still hadn't found that damned camcorder yet!

Yashiro poked his head out from behind the director, staring at the actors on-stage. _At least nothing is on fire yet_, he thought, sneaking out from behind the director. Then, suddenly, he smelled a faint scent of smoke.

"Oops!" Someone exclaimed, making Yashiro facepalm. Could this year get any worse?

Kyouko glanced around to see who had set the fire alarm off, surprised that it wasn't her doing this time. And to her relief, she spotted a Kanae Katonomi slide away from a nearby wastebasket that was smoking: Yes, even _she _wanted to get out of the film.

"How unfortunate—and on our first day."

Kyouko jumped, her shoulders bristing in fear at the breath that had been blasted into her ear. Standing beside her was the Beagle-guy, smirking evilly at her reaction.

"Wh-Wh-Wha— " Kyouko stammered, unable to untie her tongue.

"I am looking forward to working with you," he said to her, smiling smugly at her terrified expression..

"Mogami-san, I see you've already made a friend." Ren slid to Kyouko's side, smiling warmly at the Beagle-guy. Bad move. Didn't anyone even notice the fire alarm raging? "Reino, how. . .**_fortunate. . ._**we'll be working together. I wish you the best. . ." And darkly, his smile becoming too charming and bright for even Kyouko to bear. "**_. . .and that you don't have a little accident on stage. _**Right, Mogami-san?"

Kyouko twitched. She already felt bad for the poor sucker. This would be a pleasant experience, wouldn't it?

_Run while you can, Beagle, _she thought fearfully.

"Oi, what the heck's that Vie Ghoul doing here?!" Shoutaro exclaimed, pointing at the white-haired man.

"Sho, it's rude to point..." Shouko told him.

Ren managed to arrest Kyouko from the Vie Ghoul's clutches, and then—magically and from out of nowhere—the fire alarm had been dealt with and the fire extinguished. Finally, the President summoned the actors and actresses to gather around, much to Kanae's dissatisfaction.

"Yashiro, where do you think you're going?" Maria asked, grabbing the man and dragging him to the group of actors and actresses. "Grandpa has an announcement to make, you know."

"That's why I was leaving..."

"Now!" Lory started, "I realize that none of the three main characters have _any_ idea _whatsoever_ of what this movie is about, but think of this as a learning experience. It might help you later in your career, though I _highly_ doubt it."

Ren, Shotaro, Kanae, Reino, and Kyouko, mumbling to each other, "So do I."

Who was _happy_ to participate in this film?

Yashiro glanced at them nervously, noticing how almost every one of them were sending him glares.

"Can you get to the point, Mr President?" He squeaked. Lory nodded, clearing his throat.

"Anyway, your scripts are in your changing rooms, so I'll leave you so that you can memorize your lines. There is also a summary at the top of the script, along with your character's name. Have fun~!" And with that, Lory skipped out of the room.

Yashiro watched him leave, his eye twitching. He was going to die!

"Director, can I borrow a pen and some paper? I need to write my will..."

--

Kyouko stared, horrified, at her role. She could only imagine how mortified Ren was to have discovered that he was going to play a son to a man he probably never met before, and she couldn't help but wonder what his reaction would be at discovering that he was going to be playing a gay role!

Kanae screeched terribly from Kyouko's right, causing her to wince. Well, if she thought that her role was bad, wait until she'd see what Kanae got stuck with.

"Ren's secret admirer!? No way! Never!" Kotonami exclaimed, glaring at the script.

Kyouko stared at her own script, wondering why she had to play Ren's chilhood friend. She didn't mind it much, but what really bothered her was what motivated the Director to give her such a role. Well, they do act somewhat like friends since childhood on camera.

"Ne, Mokou-san, it isn't that bad," she called to the fuming Kanae. Kanae turned her glare on Kyouko. 'If looks could kill.'

"How is it _not_ bad!? At the end of the movie I end up with—!"

"Ladies, get ready! You're needed on stage!" Yashiro called through the door to stop Kotonami from spoiling anything about the movie to the readers. They will just have to wait to find out. -Insert Nezumi's evil laugh here-

On set, they found a very moody Ren glaring in the direction of Yashiro and the President, who both pretended not to feel his penetrating glare burning through their faces. Almost everyone else seemed very displeased, as well, especially Fuwa Sho.

"Director, may I make a suggestion?" Ren began before the President could even start. "In my scene, may I pretend to **_kill _**my lover, and then suddenly fall in love when he survives?"

_He? _Kyouko thought, blankly. _Who is playing his lover, kana?_

Suddenly, Shotaro wasn't looking too good from across the set.

"I'm gonna be sick." Shoutaro muttered. "But I can't back out now, they're using my new song for the opening theme..."

Yashiro slid up to Kyouko.

"Did you not read the summary? Ren's lover is Fuwa-kun." He whispered to her.

Kanae and Kyouko, twitching, "That is so not right."

"Ano," Kyouko stammered, shyly looking in her angered-Senpai's direction. "You don't really like him. . .right?"

The audience gasps and holds their breaths as the almighty Demon of them all slowly turns his murderous glance to Kyouko. She really shouldn't have asked—truly. Now her Demons were flailing around wildly! Not a good aura in the least bit.

"Mogami-san," he began tightly, "this is a test of our strength. . .and I will win, certainly."

Such bravery! She couldn't contain herself... Quickly, Kyouko migrated away from him, tears streaming down her face. "I have such a brave Senpai to play such a disturbing role!"

_You have _no_ idea_, Thought Yashiro, his camcorder out once again. Hey, he really had nothing better to do.

* * *

**Nezumi: half way through this, we started improvising. Not only have we not come up with names for their characters, but we have almost _no_ idea what this movie is supposed to be about. But it's really confusing, I'll give you that much...however... there were not supposed to be any near-deaths!**

**Shouko _is_ the name of Showa's Manager, right? Oh, and in the Skip Beat game, wasn't Reino's hair white? Maybe I'm wrong...  
**

** Also, still no idea which actors and actresses are gonna be in here, but we're gonna add some OCs. And....Chiori might not actually be in here,. =/**

** T-Lea: Meh, this rambled on, didn't it? I'm not particularly proud of this chap. Anyway, if you managed to survive, I congratulate you. Review if you dare....**

** Nezumi: Sounds like a threat, doesn't it? xD **

** Kk, bye~**


	7. Ren's Not Gay!

Ok, he had to admit, pulling out his camcorder at a time like that _may_ not have been the smartest thing he could've done. But hey, he couldn't help it. He loved that thing--it was the only mechanical device that he could touch without it dying on him.

Well, isn't that funny?

They began filming earlier than expected, much to Kyouko's and Ren's disliking--hell, what am I saying?--everyone else's disliking! It seemed that the only one that seemed to appreciate the stupid idea, was the person that came up with the idea. And honestly, he was just too oblivious to realize that no one shared the same ecstacy towards it as he did.

And then, it was Ren's scene, once again, that helped cut the filming time in the studio that day in half.

The President sighed, shaking his head in defeat. "Ren, Ren, Ren. I've told you that you cannot attempt to kill the man that you love. Now, please, _unwrap your belt from around his throat_!"

As if Ren hadn't noticed, he cast it a bewildered glance. "Oops. You're right." As if in surprise. Somewhere on the set, Kyuoko was laughing evilly to herself.

"My apologies, Fuwa," Ren continued, forcefully loosening the belt so that it appeared as if he was throttling the poor man. "Sometimes, I can get carried away with these love scenes. You understand, right?"

"Why...you...." Sho gasped, "I was half-way to the other world! What were you thinking!?"

"A day in the life of actors." Yashiro explained to his camcorder, which was still recording, even though he _really_ should have put it up by now.

"Killing one's love is so~ romantic!" a girl in the audience wooed. "Oh, Ren-chan, you are such a romantic."

Yashiro stared in horror at the fangirls. What were _they_ thinking?

Kyouko couldn't help herself. From behind the scenes, in complete view of Kanae, she held her Fuwa Sho's voodoo doll with a string around its neck. Needless to say, the poor actress was trying her best not to notice, but it was kinda hard to when Kyouko was chanting curses under her breath.

So, she simply walked away.

"Alright, Kyouko, you're on stage now!"

Kyouko suddenly tore out of her trance. "Hai~!" And she accidentally dropped the doll into a nearby wastebasket that was still smoking, and to everyone's concern, watched as Fuwa Sho staggered off stage holding his butt in agony.

Well, needless to say, the fangirls had perverted thoughts going through their head about the 'love' between Ren and Showa after that.

Moving _right_ along.

Yashiro slid up to the President, frowning. "Things aren't going very well."

"Nonsense!" Lory replied, for he really didn't want to think so. "Ren and Fuwa's scene might have lasted most of the day, but the both of them will get used to a gay role. Now, it is time for Kyouko's scene with discovering that her childhood friend is gay."

"Oh, this can't end well--unless it can..." Yashiro tilted his head curiously, pointing the camcorder at the set. He was merely an observer, gathering evidence on _why_, exactly, the President should never do something like this again.

"And...action!"

Enter Kyouko (the lovely childhood friend, Hanatamago Chie) into the garden where Ren (Itoshiki Soubi) sat in a daze, seemingly disturbed. Chie hadn't seen him in days, because he seemed to be so upset about something. And now, she was daring herself to ask why.

"Ano, Sou-kun," Chie called to him, shyly. "Is there something the matter you would like to discuss with me?"

Soubi cast her a quick glance, immediatley jumping to his feet. No, he couldn't be around her. Not since he was. . .since he was. . .

"Chie-san," he gasped, taking a quick step away from her. "Erm. . .I hear your mother calling--down there!" He pointed a random finger towards Fuwa, who reacted by ccvering his head afraid that a piano would drop out of nowhere and hit him. (Yashiro caught this on film).

Kyouko--I mean--Chie would look. And a wicked smile curved her lips at noticing the freaked out Fuwa. The President was liking this.

_Gaaaah! What is with my luck today?_ Sho asked himself, sneaking behind set, out of the sight of others. He didn't want to know what came after that evil smirk of Kyouko's. And why was it so warm today!?

He suddenly smelled smoke, and glanced over to see his face in a wastebasket, surrounded by flames. And he kept walking, pretending that he never saw it.

Back on stage. . .

Kyouko, now serious, "I noticed the other day that you were with a strange man I had never met. Was he just visiting?" Of course, she had a hard time conveying these words to him, for she was trying her best not grind out the words.

"Visiting," he repeated hollowly, obviously mortified (so much inside than anyone could comprehend), "yes. Just visiting. Nothing more."

The two actors were having a difficult time accepting that Ren had to play a gay role. This was just, without a doubt, awkward.

Enter: Kotonami Kanae(Ohtori Renge).

"Oh, Soubi~!" Called a lovestruck voice. They two stiffened, as Soubi's not-so-secret admirer (CoughSTALKERcough) danced into the scene.

"Oh, it's you again," Chie said with subtle shock.

"Oh, you," Ren mumbled quietly. Now things were heating up, and the audience held their breath at the suspence. What would happen next!?

"Well, you all have to wait until the next chapter to find out." Yashiro stated, turning his camcorder off, "Don't you just hate it when they do that?"

* * *

**T-Lea: So sorry it has been a while. And we might have screwed up the plot a little bit....yeah. Well, review if you find that...um...you know..if it crosses your mind.**

**N-Neko: No, I **_**don't**_** understand what she's talking about. Anyway, sorry for taking a long time to upload this chapter! Ah, if anyone understands what 'Hanatamago' means...ah, don't ask me about the name...I didn't make it up. The first name was meant to be Chimamire, but that's way too long. Chie was better. 'Soubi' because of Tsuruga's VA.**

**I realize that that first paragraph seems out of place...**

**WE DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT OR ANY OF THE ANIME THAT WE STOLE THE NAMES FROM!**


End file.
